Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a liquid crystal display (LCD) device including a column spacer which increases an aperture ratio and prevents light from being leaked.
Discussion of the Related Art
LCD devices are suitable as a display device for televisions (TVs) and portable devices because the LCD devices are easily manufactured due to the advance of manufacturing technology and realize drivability of a driver, low power consumption, and a high-quality image. The LCD devices adjust a transmittance of light passing through a liquid crystal layer of a pixel according to an image signal input from the outside to display an image based on the image signal.
The LCD device includes a first substrate (a thin film transistor (TFT) array substrate), a second substrate (a color filter array substrate), and a liquid crystal layer formed between the first substrate 10 and the second substrate.
In the first substrate, a plurality of data lines and a plurality of gate lines are formed to intersect each other, and a plurality of pixels are defined. A TFT which is a switching element is formed in each of the plurality of pixels.
A planarizing layer is formed to cover the TFT. The planarizing layer is formed of photo acryl (PAC) to have a thickness of 2.0 μm. A passivation layer is formed on the planarizing layer, and a first alignment layer is formed on the passivation layer.
The second substrate includes a plurality of black matrixes, a plurality of red (R), green (G), and blue (B) color filters, an overcoat layer, a plurality of column spacers, and a second alignment layer. The black matrixes are formed in correspondence with a shielding area, and the color filters are formed in correspondence with an aperture area.